internationalhockeyfandomcom-20200216-history
Tampere Cup
Tampere Cup is an annual international ice hockey tournament held in Tampere, Finland. Metallurg Magnitogorsk has won the tournament three times and Djurgården, Dynamo Moscow, Tappara and Espoo Blues two times each. The tournament has not been played since 2008. Winners Results 1989 (I Tampere Cup) #"Sokol" (Kiev) #"Tappara (Tampere, Finland) #" Lulea (Lulea, Sweden) #"Ilves (Tampere, Finland ) #"Regla" (Sweden) #"Skelefti (Sweden) #Koln (Cologne, Germany) #Sparta (Sarspburg, Norway) 1990 (II Cup Tampere) #"Djurg√•rden (Stockholm, Sweden) #" Lulea (Lulea, Sweden) #Soviet Wings (Moscow) #Sokol (Kiev) # "Ilves (Tampere, Finland) #" Rosenheim (Germany) #"Malmo (Malmo, Sweden) #" Tappara (Tampere, Finland) 1991 ( Tampere Cup III) #"Dynamo" (Moscow) #Team USA #Team Canada #"Tappara (Tampere, Finland) #" Lulea (Lulea, Sweden) # "Ilves (Tampere, Finland) #" Djurg√•rden (Stockholm, Sweden) #Skoda (Plzen, Czech Republic) #"Ilves (Tampere, Finland) 1992 (IV of Tampere Cup) #"Dynamo" (Moscow) #"Lulea (Lulea, Sweden) #" Vastra Frelunda "(Gothenburg, Sweden) #" Tappara (Tampere, Finland) #Team USA #"Ilves (Tampere, Finland) #TPS (Turku, Finland) #France squad 1993 (V Cup Tampere) #Team USA #"Lulea (Lulea, Sweden) #" Ilves (Tampere, Finland) #"Vastra Frelunda" (Gothenburg, Sweden) #(TPS Turku, Finland) #"Tappara (Tampere, Finland) #" Ferestad (Karlstad, Sweden) #"Hedos" (Munich, Germany ) 1994 (VI Tampere Cup) #HIFK (Helsinki, Finland) #"Tappara (Tampere, Finland) #" Vastra Frelunda "(Gothenburg, Sweden ) #Modo (Ernshelsdvik, Sweden) #"Ilves (Tampere, Finland) #U.S. team #"Mad Dogs" (Munich, Germany) #"Kloten (Kloten, Switzerland) 1995 (VII of Tampere Cup) #"Lulea (Lulea, Sweden) #Team USA #CSKA (Moscow) #" Tappara (Tampere, Finland) #HIFK (Helsinki, Finland) #Modo (Ernshelsdvik, Sweden) #"Cologne Sharks" (Cologne, Germany) #"Ilves (Tampere, Finland) 1996 (VIII of Tampere Cup) #"Tappara (Tampere, Finland) #" Cologne Sharks "(Cologne, Germany) #" Peter "(Vsetin, Czech Republic) #"Vastra Frelunda" (Gothenburg, Sweden) #HC Bern (Bern, Switzerland) #"Ilves (Tampere, Finland) #" Lulea (Lulea, Sweden) #Team USA 1997 (IX of Tampere Cup) #(TPS Turku, Finland) #"Cologne Sharks" (Cologne, Germany) #"Tappara (Tampere, Finland) #" Lulea (Lulea, Sweden) #"Ilves (Tampere, Finland) #" Malmo (Malmo, Sweden) #Team USA #Japan squad 1998 (X Cup Tampere) #HV71 (Jonkoping, Sweden) #"Davos (Davos, Switzerland) #" Jokerit (Helsinki, Finland) #"Ilves (Tampere, Finland ) #(TPS Turku, Finland) #"Tappara (Tampere, Finland) #" Kerpe "(Oulu, Finland) #HC Vienna (Vienna, Austria) 1999 (XI Cup Tampere) #"Tappara (Tampere, Finland) #" Ilves (Tampere, Finland) #Metallurg (Magnitogorsk) #HIFK (Helsinki, Finland) #"Essyat (Pori, Finland) #" Jokerit (Helsinki, Finland) #"Kloten (Kloten, Switzerland) "Lions" (Zurich, Switzerland) 2000 (XII Tampere Cup) #"Djurg√•rden (Stockholm, Sweden) #HC Kosice (Kosice, Slovakia) #"Kloten (Kloten, Switzerland) #" Tappara (Tampere, Finland) #AIK (Stockholm, Sweden) #"Penguin Krefeld (Krefeld, Germany) #" Kerpe "(Oulu, Finland) #" Ilves (Tampere, Finland) 2001 (XIII of Tampere Cup) #"Espoo Blues (Espoo, Finland) #HC Kosice (Kosice, Slovakia) #" Tappara (Tampere, Finland) #"Ilves (Tampere , Finland) #"Lions" (Zurich, Switzerland) #"Metallurg" (Magnitogorsk) 2002 (XIV Tampere Cup) #Neftekhimik (Nizhnekamsk) #"Tappara (Tampere, Finland) #HV71 (Jonkoping, Sweden) #" Ilves (Tampere, Finland) #"Lulea (Lulea, Sweden) #Modo (Ernshelsdvik, Sweden) 2003 (XV Cup Tampere) #" Kerpe "(Oulu, Finland) #" Ilves (Tampere, Finland) #HV71 (Jonkoping, Sweden) #"Lulea (Lulea, Sweden) #" Tappara (Tampere, Finland) #COD (H√§meenlinna, Finland) 2004 (XVI Tampere Cup) #"Lions" (Zurich, Switzerland) #"Kerpe" (Oulu, Finland) #HC Linkoping (Linkoping, Sweden) #"Lulea (Lulea, Sweden) #"Tappara (Tampere, Finland) #" Ilves (Tampere, Finland) 2005 (XVII of Tampere Cup) #"Metallurg" (Magnitogorsk ) #"Espoo Blues (Espoo, Finland) #" Lions "(Zurich, Switzerland) #" Tappara (Tampere, Finland) #"Ilves (Tampere, Finland) #" Davos (Davos, Switzerland) 2006 (XVIII Tampere Cup) #"Metallurg" (Magnitogorsk) #" Tappara (Tampere, Finland) #"Brunhes" IF (Gavle, Sweden) #"Ilves (Tampere, Finland) #" Aysberen "(Berlin, Germany) #HC Bern (Bern, Switzerland ) 2007 (XIX Tampere Cup) Group A #Espoo Blues 4 pts #Ilves Tampere 3 pts #Nijni Novogorod 2 pts Group B #Magnitogorsk 9 pts #Tappara Tampere 6 pts #Skellefta 3 pts 5th place *Nijni Novogorod 4 Skellefta 2 3rd place *Tappara Tampere 4 Ilves Tampere 2 Final *Blues Espoo 8 Metallurg Magnitogorsk 1 2008 Tampere Cup Group A #Metallurg Magnitogorsk 7 pts #Blues Espoo 6 pts #HPK Hemeenlinna 1 pts Group B #Ilves Tampere 6 pts #Dynamo Riga 4 pts #Tappara Tampere 3 pts 5th place *HPK Hameenlinna 2 Tappara Tampere 1 3rd place *Blues Espoo 4 Dynamo Riga 3 Final *Metallurg Magnitogorsk 4 Ilves Tampere 2 External links *History of Tampere Cup Category:Tournaments